


Oh Jeez Oh God Oh No

by orphan_account



Category: Carboys, McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Frottage, Griffin's mouth fetish, M/M, Mild mentions of gore, Monsters, Nick's dick is Enhanced, Oral Sex, Probably too much oral, Teratophilia, The Blob does some shit, by enhanced I mean no longer a human dick, claws?, just fair warning, mentions of possible death (no one dies tho), sharp teeth, shipboys, thigh-fucking, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set directly inside Carboys verse. Nick and Griffin drive into the Blob and Nick gets fucked UP, dude. And Griffin kinda uh likes it.





	Oh Jeez Oh God Oh No

Griffin told him not to drive into the Blob. This wasn't the first time, but they had learned from the first that driving into the blob was NOT a good idea. Griffin had begged him not to go, begged him not to bring them both in there, but Nick had his foot on the gas pedal and had a look in his eye that said he couldn't hear Griffin. 

They drove into it, it's abyss-dark rubbery side engulfing them as if it was consuming them. Griffin shuddered at the thought, horrified that his body reacted to it. He had screamed when he couldn't see the other side, grabbing at Nick for protection, looking over at his friend to see something more horrific than anything he could have ever possibly imagined. The Blob had pierced through the car, through _Nick_ , and while there wasn't any gore, Griffin couldn't help but see his friend dying before his eyes. 

An instability was detected. Griffin let out a breath. They were transported outside the Blob, free from it's horrific grasp. Griffin let his head rest on the dashboard. They were okay. Nick was okay. They weren't dead. He glanced over at Nick and felt his breath leave his body. Nick was staring at his own hands, which seemed to be stretched and sharpened like claws. Nick's body was bulkier than it was before, with little spikes of glitched out.. something, as if he himself were starting to be made into godtrash. Though his face was what caught Griffin's attention the most. In the worst possible way. 

It sure didn't look like Nick's face anymore, aside from his hair, which was, almost humorously, not touched at all. Griffin was fixated on Nick's new mouth. It was big. It was lined with sharp, pointy teeth. Griffin felt a tremor run through him. He wanted to see what the inside looked like so badly he felt like he might whine, but he just fidgeted in his seat. Nick turned his head, his now-blank eyes leaving a trail of black as he moved. Griffin noted the horns on Nick's head, something about their black color turning his stomach with anxiety. Nick's ears were stretched up to points. Griffin notices that there are.. splotches of black all down Nick's neck and arms, like the Blob left some of itself on him. 

“Nick..” Griffin hears himself say out loud. It's a tone he doesn't recognize and he hates himself for letting Nick hear it. Nick stares at him with his matrixing eyes, every time he blinks they leave an imprint of black in front of his eyelids. His breathing is raspy. Griffin bites his lip and stares back. 

“Griffin?” Nick asks in a voice that doesn't sound like his own. It's deep and warbling, like even his vocal chords were changed by the Blob. Griffin is hyper aware of Nick and he feels awful about it. He trembles, but he doesn't think it's from fear. He glances down at Nick's mouth again. Nick blinks and seems to realize something, his body moving in an odd way that Griffin realizes might be a shiver. Nick shifts. He opens his mouth. Griffin's face flushes as blood rushes down, his heartrate picking up. His tongue. It's so long. Griffin bites his lip and squirms in his seat. Nick curls his tongue up to lick his teeth, hot breath coming out in a pant. Griffin's pants are already tenting and he can't breathe, he can't take his eyes off Nick, not when Nick's dropping his tongue out in front and drooling a bit, not when Nick is staring at him with those horrific eyes that somehow make this whole thing just a tad hotter. He wants Nick's tongue on him right now, but he doesn't want to ask, doesn't dare to, this is already asking too much. But his pants are so tight and he's leaking and Nick is creeping closer, crawling to Griffin on those long claws, over the gear shift of the car they're in. He seems to glitch a bit as he moves and Griffin is terrified that something will happen if he moves too much, but Nick is moving slowly, hooking a claw on Griffin's shirt and pulling it up. Griffin is huffing out breath, arching and digging his hands into the car door, his chest heaving as he anticipates the feeling of Nick's tongue on him. He wants it so bad he's squirming, he's moving his legs to wrap around Nick's body, shuddering and melting as Nick finally lowers his head and licks up Griffin's chest. 

“Oh god, Nick.” Griffin pants out, his head spinning, his eyes never leaving the face in front of him. Every time Nick licks him, his body flares up and he feels like he might come just from that, especially when Nick drags it across his nipples. Nick drags his teeth gently along Griffin's belly and Griffin curls his fucking toes and has to push him back a bit so he doesn't come early, embarrassed at how ridiculously sensitive he is right now. 

“This isn't all.” Nick says, oddly, his face scrunching a bit into an expression that's hard to translate. Griffin can't figure out what the fuck he's even trying to say, his head is gone because all the blood in his body is in his dick. “There are other things that are changed.” 

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Griffin huffs out, frustrated and pent up, Nick's stupid drooly face twinging his insides as he looks at it, how the fuck is he supposed to decipher that, of course other things have changed, what could he possibly... Oh. Griffin felt his dick twitch. Ohh. “What does it look like?” Griffin asked in a small voice, flushing and peering down. 

Nick sat up and tried to unbutton his pants, which was ridiculous with his long claws and Griffin couldn't help but giggle a bit before helping him. His own fingers were clumsy and shaky, but he got them open and Nick pulled out his dick. Griffin stared at it. He stared at it a good, long while. Nick started fidgeting. 

“It's too big. It won't fit.” Griffin said. It was. It was huge. And it was. Almost grotesque. It was still the same color as it should be, but it seemed to have grown out of shape. It was _thick_. There was a huge swell in the middle of it that was impossibly thick for a human, and the whole thing just seemed swollen. Nick snorted at Griffin's comment.

“There doesn't have to be.. penetration.” Nick said, moving to hover over Griffin, his dick brushing Griffin's through his pants. The shape of Nick's cock left Griffin's mind almost immediately, as there was a more pressing matter. Griffin stared down at where they met, Nick slowly moving his hips to grind up against Griffin, his mouth open in a hot pant, tongue lolling out a bit. Griffin's body flared up again and he whimpered, pushing his hips up needily into Nick. He grabbed his pants and shoved at them, trying to get them off so he could have full contact, but they aren't fucking coming off, but Nick helps, sliding his claws into Griffin's pants and jerking down, the feel of them making Griffin shiver. Nick's cock is directly on top of Griffin's now and Griffin whimpers, dropping his head back to pant and moan as they move together, Nick leaning down to lick Griffin's chest again and Griffin's head snaps up, his mouth open, Nick staring at him and licking, his slimy tongue all over Griffin's chest and belly.

“Nicholas!” Griffin gasps when Nick's tongue finds his nipples again, and he reaches down to squeeze the base of his own dick so he doesn't come, oh, he doesn't want to come yet, he doesn't want this to end. Nick pulls up, panting just as much, looking down at Griffin. 

“I want,” He starts. It seems he has trouble finding words. Griffin pants and puts hands above his head, shuddering. 

“Do what you want.” Griffin doesn't care, he just wants more. His chest is heaving, glasses askew. Nick moves back and Griffin looks up at him, wondering what's going on. “Nick?” 

Something like a growl comes out of Nick's throat and Griffin is a little scared, but Nick fucking drops his head and lifts Griffin's lower body like he weighs nothing, opens that damned mouth and does something that Griffin can't even comprehend for a few minutes it feels so fucking good. He's licking his hole, just fucking lapping it all slow like it's the best thing he's ever tasted and when Nick pushes his tongue in just a little bit, Griffin arches up and gasps, clawing at the window, his body moving without his consent. 

“Oh my fucking- Oh god, oh Nick fuck, please, please, Nick, fuck” Griffin is babbling but he can't stop, he can't fucking think anymore, Nick is tongue fucking him and it's hot and wet and moving deeper and oh, Jesus Christ he's going to die. Nick's teeth are grazing against him and it sends jolts of heat down to his cock, Griffin is moaning out loud, hands moving down so the car door stops hurting his back as he arches into Nick's mouth and that tongue that keeps moving forward, stretching and pulsing inside him. It's hot and ridiculous, he can't think, he can barely breathe, he's so full, his dick is hurting it's so hard and he's denied it release twice already. Griffin looks down at Nick and he nearly comes again just from seeing how fucking into it he is, he groans and rocks his hips, helping Nick fuck him with his tongue and he tenses up and hears Nick make a sound and that's when he loses it. 

“Oh fuck, oh oh, Nick oh god, Nick, Nicholas!” he screams as he comes, his whole body shuddering as the orgasm goes through him, his legs locking around Nick's head as he starts to come down, his muscles still twitching as he starts to relax and slump down. He pants lightly, eyes closing. “Fuck.” 

“Griffin,” Nick says. His voice sounds urgent, so Griffin opens his tired eyes. Nick is still hard. Griffin blushes. 

“Oh shit. Uh. I'll help.” Griffin says, sitting up after distangling himself from Nick. He tentatively takes Nick's cock in his hand and gave it an experimental stroke. Nick shivered, but he also seemed to be glitching a bit more. Griffin took a breath and ducked his head, taking Nick's dick into his mouth. A sharp intake of breath told him that it was good. He sucked on it, moving his tongue around the head to feel it out. He wasn't exactly new at this, but it had been a very long time since he'd sucked a dick last. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head and then tried to take it to the base, but choked on like half of it. Nick was making all sorts of sounds though, and that was very good. Griffin moved his head up, sucking at the head and pressing his tongue into the divet at the top, then moved it down to tease the glans. He pulled off and looked at Nick. His face kept glitching between his normal one and his monstrous one. It must be close to going back to normal. 

“I have an idea.” Nick said. He gently pushed Griffin back down on his back, this time with his back all the way on the seat. He pushed Griffins thighs together and lifted his calves to place on Nick's shoulders. Griffin blinked. Nick slowly pushed his dick between Griffin's thighs and groaned. Griffin's dick throbbed and he just watched as Nick started to move faster, thrusting in between his thighs. Griffin shivered and squirmed, the friction of it intense and hot. But Nick seemed close. His hands were starting to glitch too and Griffin could actually make out the expressions Nick was making and damn if that didn't turn him on. He saw Nick shudder and dig his fingers into Griffins thighs as he came, moaning. “Griffin, fuck.” 

He slumped back into his own seat and sighed. He was glitching more often now and Griffin could seen his friend more often than not. “Nick, you're almost back to normal.” He said eventually. 

“Yeah.” Nick said, looking down at himself. He didn't seem all that excited. 

“Nick?” Griffin watched him. 

“I mean, after this, we'll go back to normal, right?” Nick sounded disappointed. Griffin looked down. 

“We don't.. have to.” Griffin said. Nick blinked at him. He was almost there. “You were just short of fucking me in the ass, I'm not sure we can.” 

“Oh, well I suppose.” Nick laughed. He smiled at Griffin and it made him feel all stupid inside. 

“God, Nick.” Griffin said, huffing as he moved to pull the other into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like more Quality shipboys and other dumb things, come hang out with me here, at http://thisisnottheintendeduse.tumblr.com/I'm Lonely


End file.
